Rise of Uniscorn
by MadHat886
Summary: Ranma is now a superhero who still has the same old problems. Harem
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Rise of Uniscorn –

The city of New York had seen many costume heroes come and go. Some of them became icons of the generation of that time, while others just fade away. Some of them lasted for years before hanging up their tights, while others had their crime fighting days cut short. This is the story of one up and coming hero, who went by the name of Ranma. He left his homeland of Japan once he had it with his family who used family honor to control him. He broke free and left to make a life for himself in where anyone could become someone. There he became Uniscorn who fought the underworld. (1) He also made a living by stealing their money from them. (2) It helps pay the rent and keep up his gear, the personal trainer job he gotten did pay but not enough to cover everything. And the personal trainer job had gotten him in trouble.

While some of the older heroes are still active, more and more their children were taking over. Which most of them are girls which was a aftereffect of the time an Amazon tried to kill off all men. So there are more girls being born than males now. According to reports the new generation would have a 60 percent female to 40 percent male.

The job he taken was to help train the JL newer members. His fighting art was already widely known in certain circles. Wildcat was now too old to train the younger generation so he went looking for someone who could train the young kids like he use to do with their parents. He heard of Ranma through the fighting circles and track him down. For Ranma it was how he gotten started as a hero seeing the older heroes and training the younger ones made him want to use his knowledge of the fighting arts like the other non power heroes.

Currently he's running from the younger heroes who had discovered who he was under his helmet. Thanks to Nightstalker the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. Along with her is the daughters of Superman, the redhead Powergal who grew up in Japan with her mother Wonderwoman and her black hair half sister Superwoman who's mother is unknown. He still finds it strange that Superman would father two children with two different women. But from what he managed to find out it was a deal to allow Superwoman's mother to be able to have Superman's child. (3) Then there was Flash's daughter, Kid Flash. Hawkgirl and Greenlantern's daughter War Angel, Green Arrow's and Black Canary's daughter, Black Arrow. Avia the daughter of Mister Miracle and Big Barda. Nightfire the daughter of Starfire and Nightwing. And Aquagirl the daughter of Aquaman.

They're all chasing him because, 1) he's been stealing money from the villains he's been taking down. 2) As the personal trainer of many of them he knows a lot about them. And the last is that all of them have fallen for him with and without his costume on. Which is why he's running through the alleyways trying to get away from them.

"There you are!" Kid Flash shouted as she wraps rope around him before, Ranma could blink. And before he knew it he was back in the JL building. (4)

"You thought you could just run away?" Nightfire said flying down. Through the ceiling door for the flyers.

"You got a lot of nerve," Powergal adds as she and the other flyers carrying the non flyers landed, surrounding him.

"Uniscorn you hid who you are and know a lot about us," Nightstalker said to Ranma appearing in front of him and took off his helmet. Reminding him why she's the most feared member of the new generation as she's just like her father.

"Well it's the hidden identity thing you know," Ranma said.

"So why hide who you are?" Avia ask.

"I like being by myself and without you girls trying to get a date from me in either identity," Ranma explains.

"You think we all have the hots for you?" War Angel growled which was ruin by her blushing face.

"Then why are all of you girls blushing?" Ranma smirks at the blushing faces of the girls around him.

"Cool off!" Aquagirl shouted as she throws one of her waterballs at his smirking irritating but strangely alluring handsome face.

All of the girls eyes widen as the handsome black hair young man in front of them suddenly turn into a girl. She got shorter, her hair turning a bright red and much to their dismay her bustline gained several inches out doing any of them by at least a full cup.

"You're that redhead?" Superwoman shouted as she had like the others had some run ins with the strange redhead.

"Yeah it's a magical curse that, I pick up that turns me into a girl with water," Ranma said.

"Wow so this is what you would look like if you were born as a girl?" Black Arrow ask. "So that's why you avoid water so much. And, I can see why if, I were to turn into a boy, I would do everything that, I can to avoid water."

"Hey it's not so bad!" Ranma said having gotten use to the curse. "Besides, I bet you girls are jealousy."

"Of what?" Kid Flash ask as she and the other girls are wondering the same thing.

"That as a girl, I'm cuter and have a much better body then any of you," Ranma said which quickly caused the girls around him to grin their teeth and powered up their powers or glowing red eyes. (4)

"Hold it girls," Superman said appearing in the room along with Batman.

"Hi dad," his daughters greeted him.

"You're here?" Nightstalker ask as she thought her father was busy back in Gotham.

"We'll take it from here," Batman said glaring at the young man in front of him who had stolen his daughter's heart. (5)

Ranma gulped as he knows this isn't his day. He wonders why this keeps on happening to him.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Ranma's costume is that of Dark Vader but with a black unicorn helmet.

2 - I know what you're all thinking but not all heroes are rich you know.

3 - Most of the comics where Lois has Superman's child died because of her child's power. Wonderwoman would be able to have his child because she's just as strong as he is. So in the story a deal was made where if Superman would have a child with Wonderwoman than Lois would gain the power of an Amazon so she'll be able to have a child as well.

4 - Would Ranma do something so dumb as in making a bunch of super powered young women mad like that? Sure he would.

5 - The only thing more scary then an angry Batman is a over protective father Batman.

!


	2. The Parents

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Parents –

Ranma had found himself in deathtraps before, from the ones he faced in his old life and the newer ones that he found himself in once he started his hero career. But the one he's facing now would take the cake. First Batman the scariest man alive is currently giving him a death glare that put all the scary auras that Mr. Tendo use to use put to shame, and he doesn't even use any ki, it's all skill. Then there's Superman who could tear the planet apart with his bare hands, there's no possible way he would ever be able to take him on. He knows that if he fought against his level bad guys he'll be good as dead, not to mention he's the only one who has given Darkseid a butt kicking on earth. (1)

"So what's this all about? It's your kids who have the hots for me and can't take no for an answer," Ranma ask sitting in a chair in the com room of the JL building.

"Hey!" the Super sisters and Nightstalker shouted poking their heads into the room.

""For one Ranma Saotome," Batman said already having done a background check on him. "Not only have you been stopping crime you also have been stealing from the people you have been taking down. Second you have been helping train our kids but you also use that to help you get away from them when you're suited up."

"Hey, I'm not above taking money from stealing from the bad guys you know. Besides you should have seen the kind of stuff my old man made me go through with him while we were on the road," Ranma said.

"Yes, I already know of his record which is why, I'm not sure about you," Batman said.

"We have seen villains pose as heroes before," Superman adds. "And with your knowledge of our children's fighting styles, gives you an advantage that few others have."

"That and the fact that you lead us on with both of your identities. Being friendly with us and getting close to us. Making us confuse on which of you we actually like," Supergal snaps.

"And flirting with me whenever you get the chance," Nightstalker growled.

"All, I said to you that, I bet that you're a lot cuter then you let other people think of you as," Ranma said. "I mean since you are Catwoman's daughter you should have taken on her looks as that's how things happen. But then again since you always wear that full face mask you might be a very uncute tomboy under there."

"LET ME GO!" Nightstalker screamed as Superwoman and Supergal held her back from pounding Ranma.

"Calm down," Batman ordered his daughter, making her stand down. While Helen tries her best to be like him she is still Selena's daughter as well and has a temper like hers as well. Calm and collective one moment then another a screaming, hissing cat. Ranma somehow had a way of making her screaming mad while making her blush like a love sick high school girl.

"He just makes me so mad!" Nightstalker growled.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem with your father," Catwoman said as she enters the room along with Wonderwoman.

"What are you two doing here?" Superman ask.

"You can't expect us to stay out of this since it has to do with our daughters love lives," Wonderwoman said.

"Besides things of this nature is best handle with the mothers instead of the fathers," Catwoman smirks before looking over Ranma. Not bad not bad at all, I can see why my daughter loves to write about you in her diary and has all of those pictures of you working out."

"Mother!" Nightstalker growled.

"And the reason why A-ko and her sister are trying to get my mother to give them their own magic lasso to force Ranma to tell them who he likes," Wonderwoman adds.

"Mom!" Supergal aka A-ko moaned.

"Aunty don't tell him," Superwoman adds as she and her sister blush like crazy looking away from Ranma.

"Just be glad that your mother isn't here," Wonderwoman said. "She's the expert in getting people to tell what she wants to know. Which reminds me, I called her and she wants to have a talk with you with your boyfriend problems."

"Oh just great," Superwoman moaned.

"So you're the reason why all the young girls have been acting like love crazy girls instead of young heroes," Catwoman smirks as she runs her eyes up and down on Ranma's young, toned body. "Not that, I can't blame them. I was wondering about those pictures she's been hiding in that scarpbook of hers."

"Mother," Nightstalker growled as she's glad that her mask covers her face so that no one could see her red cheeks.

"She's what?" Batman ask stone faced.

"Oh pictures of Ranma here working out in the gym with little notes written saying how good he looks in those tight shorts," Catwoman smiled. "And those pictures of him in the showers shows she takes after her mother in learning all she can on her love interest."

"What!" Batman shouted as Nightstalker hides behind her mother.

"She isn't a little girl anymore dear. And if she wants to see how well Ranma here is equipped she's has my blessing. Besides dear if, I could have, I would have taken pictures of you naked as well."

"Not again," Ranma grunted as he has gone through this before.

"I can't believe that you would take pictures of him naked," Supergal said.

"Not to mention not telling any of us about it," Superwoman adds.

"Girls," Superman cough out reminding the two he's here.

"Don't worry about them taking pictures," Wonderwoman said as she stood near Ranma. "They don't need to since they have x-ray vision."

"I hate to break this up but can, I go now," Ranma said getting everyone's attention. "The only reason why, I'm doing all of this is because, I wanted to do something with my life on my own. All my life, I have letting others decide on what my life should be. From my parents who either wanted me to be their meal ticket, to being the heir to bring honor to the family name. All the girls who wanted me to be their husband only wanted me because, I was theirs. That's the reason why, I left my old life behind. I wanted to start a new life, but since, I was only raised to know fighting, I had no real skills beyond that. If, Wildcat hadn't found me when he did, I would have taken that offer to fight in one of those underground fights. Once, I began to train the girls to be able to fight better, I got my spark back. I got myself a costume and began to fight crime. I only took the money from the people, I took down because of the bills my father stuck me with instead of taking responsibly for it himself. I don't ever want to be like my father which is the reason why, I became a hero. And the reason why, I got close to the girls is because, I like to think that there are some girls who wouldn't hit me because they think, I'm cheating on them or blaming me for everything. I wanted a girl to trust me instead of just thinking the worse about me. Akane only saw me as an object that was hers and the other girls didn't help anything either. I just wanted to know that the girls, I befriended by with my mask and without, were my friends to begin with. That they didn't want me because it's getting harder to find a young guy now. I just wanted some friends who didn't wanted me for something else." (2)

"That's good to hear," Wonderwoman said as she puts away her lasso that she had slip around Ranma's leg without him noticing.

"I heard enough to know he's a good match for my girl," Catwoman said as she held up a com-link that had let the other girls after Ranma and their parents to hear as well.

"You just wanted to know we didn't like you because you're a good looking guy?" Superwoman ask.

"Or your one of the few guys around here that's our age?" Supergal adds.

"Or saw you only as an object to be claim as ours?" Nightstalker adds as well.

"I've been mistreated all my life, I just didn't know how to handle myself around you girls who were friendly without anything they wanted from me," Ranma answers.

"Come kids we got the rest of the parents to meet. They all want to meet the young man who stolen their daughter's hearts," Catwoman said as she and Wonderwoman lead the younger heroes out of the room leaving their husbands behind.

"So what do you think of Ranma?" Superman ask Batman once they were by themselves.

"I still don't like it," Batman stated.

"Well it really doesn't matter now, our wives like him and know that his heart is in the right place," Superman said.

"I'll just make sure, I'm ready. It's only a matter of time before his past comes back to haunt him," Batman said.

"Nothing that we can't handle," Superman said.

"We can but can our kids?" Batman ask.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ranma is very skilled and has powerful energy attacks but that wouldn't let him fight against Superman's villains who can go toe to toe with him. So, I'm making it very clear here that Ranma can't beat Superman villains as they're too use to fighting against Superman to even feel his blows. There is a difference between being hit by a baby and getting hit by a train. Batman can pull it off since he's Batman and has something in his belt to help him when he fights against Superman level villains. So don't any of you tell me Ranma can take Superman on since he's too strong for him to even think of fighting. His girl side on the other hand since she's caused by a magical curse is magical in nature so her attacks would have a taint of magic in them. But Superman does know how to fight since he has to learn to take down people without literally punching through their bodies. It does take more skill in holding back your punches when you can punch out a mountain then just killing people outright with super strength.

2 - In the JL episode where that Amazon created a pledge to kill off all males. The JL stop her but the aftermath of the pledge made it so that female babies out number boy babies now. Since all of us started off as females before getting the DNA code that tells us to be guys instead. The aftereffect of the pledge simply stops that order to make the fetus a boy from coming through. Which is why only 3 out of 10 births in my fic results in a boy now instead of the 50 / 50 chance of having a boy or a girl. It's now 25 / 75 of having a boy or a girl now.

!


	3. Settling In

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Settling In –

Ranma once again found himself literally by a group of young and crazy women who all have the hots for him. He's now part of the JL mainly because the mothers of said girls made him. He wonders if he was better off dealing with the fathers even if they didn't like their girls having the hots for him. And of course since most of them have powers he wasn't a match for most of them. Even the ones without powers proved to be more then a match for him.

He remembered having a match between Batman and had his butt kick. Even when he got him to take his belt off, the older crime fighter proved more then a match for him. Every trick he knew didn't even faze him and trying to get him angry got him no where as, Batman had dealt with foes like him before. No to mention he did marry, Catwoman who is much better at getting underneath his skin then he is. Nightstalker on the other hand was easy to get her mad, with a few remarks about the other girls being better looking then she is. But then Catwoman decided to show her how to deal with him the same way she deals with her husband. Now he has to deal with a young woman who would grab his hand and shove it into her breasts just to stun him long enough to sucker punch. Batman doesn't like her doing it but Catwoman got him to back down. Ranma had to admit that while she still does have some growing to do to match her mother in figure she's well on her way of matching up.

Then there were the Super sisters, Supergal and Superwoman. Who can have a building fall on them and wouldn't even faze them. He tried taking them down but unlike their father who would hold back, they didn't. When he hits them they didn't even react even when he cut loose and didn't hold back. They pointed out to him that their dad would hold back because he's scared to use his full strength on anyone who couldn't take that kind of punishment. They on the other hand like to drive the point that they couldn't be hurt by most attacks, to break the moral of the villain or lawbreaker. Like their mothers they like to make their point very clearly. That unless you're a level 5 villain you don't stand a chance against them. (1) His ki attacks while are strong enough to push them back wasn't enough to hurt them enough. They would literally play catch with him being the ball. Since they were trained as Amazons they had the skills to fully use their power and speed. Most of the time like his fights with Kid Flash he ends up beaten before he could even blink. (2)

"Have something on your mind?" Fate ask the daughter of Doctor Fate. She wears the same suit that her father wore during his time with the JL.

"Being apart of a team is going to get some getting use to," Ranma said. "I mean, I can't go and take the money from villains anymore. Besides, I remember that Catwoman did it when she joined the JL."

"Only because she used her sex appeal to get dad to back down when he got mad at her," Nightstalker said appearing next to the two.

"Oh great so the only way you girls won't grill me about me stealing from villains is by making out with you girls," Ranma said making the two blush underneath their mask or helmet as images of themselves making out with Ranma flash through their minds. "But then again why would, I want to do that with any of you?"

"Why you!" Fate growled as she covers her hands with magic.

"You really need to learn how to talk to girls!" Nightstalker glares at him.

"Well you girls keep on telling me what to do," Ranma said. "I mean the only reason why, I even joined the JL is because you moms want me to spend more time with you girls. I'm starting to think you girls only want me around since the only other male heroes are Nightstalker's brothers and Warangel's brother Warhawk."

"Half-brothers," Nightstalker said. While she doesn't mind having two older brother who have different mothers. They're just too different in how they honor their father. Alex who's mother is her father's old flame, Andrea Beaumont known as the Phantasm a gun for hirer. He has taken his mothers costume name becoming the new Phantasm who took care of problems. But he does only take jobs to payback those who wrong someone. And her other brother Damian whose mother is Talia al Ghul is a much different matter. He's much darker then their father, willing to injure or kill as he was raise to be so. He has taken the mantel of Darkbat, taking out villains and groups who only want to cause chaos or cause mass murder. His grandfather Ghul is quite proud of how his grandson turned out, saying that he reminded of him how he was when he was younger, wanting to make the world a better place to be. Ghul also said that while he had failed his grandson might be able to do what he couldn't. Her father has tried to stop her brothers but failed every time, which is why he's so protective of her as he doesn't want her to become like him or her brothers. Which is why he made her join the JL and spend time counting on other people to back her up instead of going out alone as he did.

"I'm feeling like eye candy for all of you. Not to mention that you have pictures of me in the shower," Ranma pointed out.

"YOU HAVE PICTURES OF RANMA NAKED?" Fate shouted out getting everyone's attention.

Nightstalker quickly found herself surrounded by her teammates. Besides the ones who were there with her when Ranma was caught the other children of the older generation of heroes were there. Fire and Ice daughters who went by the name Flame and Chill. The cousins Hawk and Dove who took their dad's superhero names. Question who dresses like her father, but carries around a crossbow like her mother, Huntress. Atom the daughter of the first Atom with the same power. Elongated Woman who got her powers from her father Elongated Man. Zanata the daughter of Zatanna who is as magical as her mother and who she thinks is her half sister as her dad use to be an item with her mother. Beast Queen the daughter of Vixen with all of her power. Ultra the daughter of Powergirl who is just as strong as her two cousins. Terrabeast the daughter of Terra and Beastman who could turn into animals and control the earth as well.

"Girls break it up!" Super G shouted clapping her hands. Super G who use to call herself Supergirl became the guardian of the new heroes once they came of age. Her own daughter was still too young to join her cousins in fighting crime.

"Thanks," Nightstalker said as she's more upcoming in giving thanks then her dad does. But found herself in front of a smirking Super G.

"So you're taking pictures of Uniscorn naked?" Super G ask the younger hero.

"Well… I," Nightstalker began lost for words.

"At least she's not selling them like someone, I know," Ranma spoke out.

"Oh yes the information broker, Nabiki Tendo," Nightfire said having read up on the past life of Ranma.

"Yeah she sells anything that she can make money on," Ranma said. "Since, I'm one of the few guys around at my old school. I always have a huge crowd of girls after me, either openly lusting after me or hiding it while buying pictures of me naked or sneaking peeks of me in the shower. You know like all of you do."

"Hey!" the young women shouted glaring at him.

"Oh please like if, I ever suddenly find myself naked that none of you would be staring at me drooling," Ranma said making all of them suddenly picture him naked.

"We're not like that!" Ultra snaps.

"Oh come on you girls would just love it if, I go and grab one of you into my arms. And begin making out with you," Ranma replied making the girls blush redder and feeling hot.

"That's enough with that," Batman said appearing behind Ranma.

"I'm going to have to learn how you hide yourself like that one of these days," Ranma said.

"Duela and her gang are at it again," Batman said.

"What is she up to this time?" Nightstalker ask.

"She and her gang are running wild in the Gotham Mall. Taking everything that isn't nailed down," Batman said.

"At least she isn't like her dad," Ranma said.

"There's that but she still drives me nuts," Nightstalker said.

"So many of the old villain kids pick up where their parents left off," Super G said even if some of the older villains are still active the children of some of the villains have taken up being the arch foes of their parents old foe. But the funny thing about the new villainesses was that most of them didn't try to kill off the heroines. When ask about this the villainesses would say that they didn't want to be seen like their older counterparts. Since they had either been killed, or are imprisoned for life for some of the things they had done. The new generation of villains look towards Catwoman to be like then the older ones. One day committing crimes then the other day stopping it. "But at least they do try to keep things cleaner then their parents. Nightstalker your relationship with Duela is kind of like your parents before they got together."

"They're just bad friends… well mine anyways," Kid Flash said as her villains the daughters of her dads would sometimes help her, then trap her or sucker punch her so they can make off with the loot.

"Reminds me of the people who use to call themselves my friends," Ranma said.

"Enough suit up," Batman said getting the kids attention.

"Right anyone who wants in meet me at the teleporter," Nightstalker said.

"I'm in," Ranma said putting on his helmet ready to meet Duela for the first time.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – There are 5 villain levels to show the danger level of fighting them.

Level 1 - Cop level weakest that normal cops can handle

Level 2 - Skilled most none powered heroes and villains fall into this level.

Level 3 - Super powered those who have powers being tech, magic, meta, or other.

Level 4 - Batman Level those who are that skilled to fight with Batman.

Level 5- Superman Level those who can go toe to toe with Superman.

2 - The real reason why Superman doesn't fight at the same speed as the Flash is because someone with the strength of the Hulk combine with the speed of the Flash. Would make Superman too super for almost anyone to beat. Like Metro Man from Megamind, Metro Man reveals that during a fit of superspeed, he was able to infiltrate Megamind's lair, reconsider apprehending him, went to the library and read dozens of self-help books, even picking up some fries and a drink at a restaurant while doing it, and relax in the park before deciding to fake his death. All in the space of an instant. If you watch closely, you can even see his image dim for a frame. How does someone beat someone like that?

3 - Any ideas for new heroes or villains would be nice.

!


	4. The Mom

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Mom –

The Gotham Mall was in a panic as the shoppers ran out as a bunch of young teenage villainesses were taking everything that caught their eyes. They were being lead by Duela who claims to be the daughter of the late Joker. She does have his pale white skin and wild green hair. Unlike him, she dresses in a purple sleeved straitjacket, blue pants, fingerless gloves and bare feet. Unlike her father she can fight using a monkey-like style, using her feet as dexterously as her hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings. While she isn't a killer like her father, she is still a highly dangerous and intelligent. While most of her crimes are silly and prank like in nature, they can still be legitimately destructive. Due to her unpredictable nature, bizarre appearance and unnerving for the absurd, she has earned a reputation as one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. (1)

Her gang is made up of local girls who had joined her gang for the fun. They went by the name the Clown Girls as Duela didn't go for the name Jokerz, with the members dressing like clowns to make it harder to identify them. With more girls then boys around, the high crime rate of the city has drop as violent gangs of young male gang members started disappearing as they either left the gangs, sent to jail or got killed. They got replace with gangs of girls instead. While they weren't as violent as their male counterparts who were more into showing off to the guys to show how tough they are, they made it up in stealing. (2)

The either culture of the new generation is much different then the past one. Especially for the underworld where there aren't that many young men committing crimes anymore. With young men becoming rare with some areas having ten girls for every boy. The law of only having one wife has been lifted in many places. Which lead to girls forming gangs to catch a boy as married women get the better jobs now. With fewer men joining the workforce, women have began appearing more and more in the workplace. But there were still plenty of people willing to take the easy path in making money. While there aren't any beatings or killings just to impress other gang members anymore, the girl gangs instead became better are robbing stores or banks then the boy gangs before them. They would burst in and grab what they came for, without wasting time or showing off. They also know better then to kill as they didn't want to deal with the Outlaws.

"Hurry up we're burning daylight," Alice shouted who unlike the others who dress like clowns dress like the Mad Hatter. She's was one of the late Mad Hatter's subjects that turn her into a twisted version of Alice after he had wide out her mind and replaced it with who she is now. Alice wears a type of white straight jacket with black straps, but it has been fashioned with a skirt. A gold mechanical arm has replace her own left one, and she also wears green stockings. She also wears white gloves, black boots, and a black and white checkered tophat with astrological symbols. The bow on the back of the dress are cog-pieces.

Alice is Duela's best friend who found by the later in the mental ward after she broke out. They been together for years which help balance out Duela, who unlike her father did hold people dear to her close. Instead of patting them on their back before blowing their brains out. Alice is also the one who builds the weapons that the other gang members uses. The weapons she makes don't kill but will knock out someone for awhile. They mainly use gas guns that spray out knock out gas, net guns, and stun rods.

"Right girls we got enough lets go," Duela said seeing the bags her girls are holding full enough.

"But we didn't even hit Club Banana," one of the clown girls said.

"No time or," Alice said but stop as she saw who step in front of the gang.

"I came here looking for something for my girl and look what, I found instead," Terra said the leader of the Outlaws.

"We'll put them back," Duela gulped as she and her fellow gang members drop their loot and weapons.

She like all the other active villains know better then to mess around any member of the Outlaws. It's the reason why they all have to play nice, nice with the heroes and follow rules about killing people. Terra founded the Outlaws after her mentor Rorschach died a few years ago. (3) She follows her mentors teaching of being the one who keeps things from getting worse, gathering a few other heroes into the ranks. The Outlaws are the reason why there aren't that many of the old villains left as they have been killed off by the Outlaws, while the smart ones gave themselves up to the JL. The Outlaws don't see much action anymore as the rule they follow is that they only kill villains who don't care who they have to kill and those who don't deserve to live. The JL don't like the Outlaws but don't butt into their business, as they dealt with the villains for good which the JL members couldn't bring themselves to handle themselves. Terra prove to be as scary as Rorschach, as with her power controlling anything made out of earth. Made her into a powerhouse on the same level as Superman.

"Mom you're here?" Terrabeast ask as she and her friends appeared after being teleported.

"Hello dear," Terra said to her daughter while keeping an eye on the clowns. "Okay girls you either give yourselves up to my daughter and her friends or you want to try me on?"

"Please help us," one of the clown girls pleaded to the heroes.

"Just drop your weapons," Nightstalker said glancing at the woman who is more scary then her father. She read the files on her and her late mentor Rorschach and from she heard from her bothers who are apart of the Outlaws. What scares her is that according to the older heroes, Terra isn't as scary as Rorschach was that made her wonder what kind of man he was.

"Well this wasn't what, I had in mind when, I heard we're taking on Duela," Uniscorn said watching as Nightstalker oversaw Duela and her gang being cuffed. He suddenly found himself with Terra standing in front of him. Come to think about it she's the only mother he hasn't talk to.

"So you're the boy that my daughter has her eye on," Terra said.

"Yeah and all of her friends," Ranma said earning him a cold glare.

"You must have heard about me," Terra said.

"That you were the sidekick of Rorschach the hero from a world that makes Gotham back when it was crime ridden look good. Who started you down the path of forming the Outlaws a group of heroes who don't mind killing. Who are called in to handle Joker type villains and who don't make the world a better place, but keep the world from getting worse," Ranma answers.

"I hope that with me being Rorschach's replacement doesn't interfere with your thoughts about my daughter," Terra said.

"No she's a nice girl," Ranma said knowing that unlike the other parents he has dealt with. The fathers being protective of their daughters while the mothers are pressing him to get together with theirs. Terra on the other hand is something else. From all the accounts on her, she's a cold blooded killer, who doesn't think twice of killing someone.

"That's good to hear," Terra said as she looks over Ranma. "Not bad. I have to see you without your outfit but from what, I have been hearing is that you're a very good looking young man. Huntress shown me the pictures that her daughter has of you but, I would like to see those naked pictures of you. Just to see how well equip you are for my daughter," Terra said.

"Mother stop it!" Terrabeast shouted as she grabs Ranma and pulls him behind her back, so that she's between him and her mother.

Terra look at her daughter. She looks like how she was when she was that age. But she does have her father's green skin which is a pale tone. She has the combine powers of herself and her father. But unlike herself her daughter doesn't use her earth power on the same level as she does. She holds back because she doesn't want to kill someone.

"Now dear, I just want the best for you," Terra said.

"I know mom but you can't just scare him like that," Terrabeast said.

"It works with your father. It took awhile but he finally learn to put the toilet seat down, after, I scared him enough," Terra said.

"Why are you here?" Terrabeast ask.

"Just thought, I would get you something here," Terra said.

"Mom what is it?" Terrabeast ask again.

"I'm tracking down some slavers who have been kidnapping young boys," Terra said. With fewer and fewer men around, the people who deal with human trade switch from making sex slaves out of young women to young boys. There's a big market for young men in Asia where having sons are seen as being more important then having a girl.

"So you're going to kill them?" Ranma ask.

"Yes," Terra said.

"Mom why you keep doing this?" Terrabeast ask knowing what her mother does.

"I do it so that you and your friends don't have to deal with the monsters you can't bring yourself to kill. And someone has to be the one who is just like the very people that, I kill. Rorschach taught me that," Terra said.

"I heard about Rorschach. From what, I heard he was insane just like the Joker but became a hero instead of becoming a villain. And that he was able to kill off so many of the old villains because of that," Ranma said.

"Yes he was able to beat many fighters who were stronger or more skilled then he was because he didn't cared if he lived or died. Because of him the younger heroes don't have to deal with the kinds of monsters that he had to deal with. Which, I and the others of the Outlaws continue to do," Terra explains.

"Well with how things are going there's little reason for you and the other Outlaws to continue to do what you do," Ranma said.

"And that's what we want," Terra said. "I'll see you at home dear."

"Bye mom," Terrabeast said knowing that even with what her mother does, she still loves her.

"Oh yes, I do hope you two use protection. I'm not that eager to be a grandmother yet," Terra said causing the two to blush.

"Mom!" Terrabeast shouted out.

!

Elsewhere -

Darkbat sat in front of his computer reading the data that he has collected on Uniscorn who has become apart of the JL. While he doesn't interact with his father or his team, his baby sister is another matter. When he learned that he was getting a little sister, he didn't know how to react. Sure he has dealings with his older brother but he was already in his teens when he gain a little sister. Over the years he became protective of his baby sister even if they did have different mothers.

A window on the computer open up revealing his brother, Phantasm.

"Alex what is it?" Damian ask.

"Knowing you. You already have read the files on our sister's boyfriend," Alex said.

"Yes and like you. You know like me who he really is," Damian said.

"He's good," Alex said.

"But we're better," Damian adds.

"When should we meet him?" Alex ask.

"We should give him time to adjust first. Our aunt wouldn't be pushing him to marry our sister if he wasn't right for her," Damian said.

"And there's Terra who is doing the same with her daughter," Alex said.

"She what?" Damian ask. He had study the files his grandfather had collected on Rorschach. His grandfather never sent any of his men to try to kill him for a reason. Seeing the footage and the pictures of the villains who tried to kill him, showed what would happen if it failed. Then there was Terra who thanks to her power over earth. Made her all but unstoppable, as the very world she's standing on is her weapon. She's the most feared hero since, Rorschach's death.

"I thought that you already knew," Alex said.

"Well we don't have to worry then," Damian said.

"Terra will handle him if he hurts any of the girls," Alex said as both he and his brother knew that once Terra had you in her sights once she's in a killing mood. You're already dead.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – She like the Joker from The Batman.

2 - Brings back a lot of memories of the dumb guys who you knew back in school doesn't it. The dumb guys who did things out of Jackass just to impress their bros.

3 - This fic is one possible future of my Watchmen fic. And it gives me a good reason why the villains play nice, nice now.

!


	5. Talk of the Past

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Talk of the Past –

Terra sat in the HQ of the Outlaws hovering over a computer. Ever since she and the Outlaws clean up things around the world she and the Outlaws found themselves with plenty of free time. She and the others still help out now and then, but they mostly let the younger heroes take care of things. They already done enough for them so that they wouldn't have to deal with the villains her generation had to deal with. All the terrorist groups are mostly gone now as the rouge states were all dealt with. First the ones with the oil soak lands she simply removed all their oil and put it in another country that's friendlier. With most of the money coming from oil trade, those countries credit rating fell. Since those desert areas didn't have not much else to export that couldn't be found elsewhere, as she also took all the metal ores away also, leaving countries behind that are nothing but deserts with few resources at hand. Then she disarmed them by destroying all of their guns and other weapons as she could control anything made out of earth in any form. Without oil and weapons those countries quickly transformed into blight ridden lands. And the other countries could finally stop tolerating them for everything they do as they now didn't have any oil that western nations needed or stockpiles of weapons to threaten other nations. The only real money left was from the taxes they collected from cargo that has to pass through their countries. They still have money but that money was now being used to buy supplies and rebuilding their economy, now that they didn't have the one resource that allowed them to be powerful in the first place.

As for the terrorists and their supporters, they were all dead. With Ace being able to read minds made it simple for her to find them all and kill them with her mind. She had them kill each other in Rorschach fashion, while others she made them to cut themselves open and pull their guts out. Which meant that the young men that made up the body of terrorist groups were all dead along with the leaders. This lead to a massive depopulation throughout the Middle-East, in some place would never fully recover. The new generation with the high percent of girls being born meant the men who wanted to start up the terrorist groups didn't have many young men to lure into joining, as young men in those areas are more valued then girls, which caused them to be sheltered by their families. In some places there's 10 girls for every boy, as the lab work of in-vitro fertilization that would let the parents decide if they wanted a boy or a girl was well out of reach for most of the people living there. And with men looking down on women thinking as nothing more then objects, made it all be impossible to get a young woman to join the terrorist group by the men who lead them. With so few young men in many places the young women began to fill the empty jobs that the men use to have leading to women raising in leadership roles. And with the surrounding countries being turn into a lust land with good soil to plant crops and other plant life, many of the younger people moved to those other countries, leaving behind an aging population in a desert land, in a country that has become irrelevant to the outside world.

She and Ace were seen as monsters in some places for doing that. But then they replied that they were being kind. Rorschach would had just killed everyone and tear out the root of terrorist in those places for good. They on the other hand allowed the new generation a chance to make changes as the old men who were struck in their ways were now all dead. This had traumatized the surviving population of the older generation into a state of dumb struck. The older generation either stop talking all together or only talk when its needed. The older generation are quick to strike down anyone from trying to form a group. For none of them want anything like what had happen, happen again. Terra and Ace had broken their will and most places wouldn't recover to what they once were. (1)

"You taken care of the new cell?" Terra ask Ace as she teleports in.

"And everyone else who had the same idea," Ace answers.

"Good," Terra said knowing that Ace always left many bodies behind her every time that a cell does a bombing. Two things will eventually happen with how things are going, either the people who tries to create terrorist groups either stop or they would all die.

"How is Ranma doing now that everyone knows he's Uniscorn?" Ace ask.

"He now has my daughter and her friends protecting him from crazy fan girls," Terra said.

"I wonder what Eliza will have to do to find herself a man," Ace said thinking about her 10 year old daughter.

"She could always have in-vitro fertilization like you," Terra said.

"True, but you know that having a husband is a big thing for young girls now. It's like being that girl who has the expensive designer clothes or the first one to have a car in their group. With natural births being the way they are there's more girls then boys running around. The egg heads say that because of that virus, the gender balance will now be more girls then boys for generations, since all of our genetic make-up has been permanently change to have more girls then boys," Ace said.

"Read about that. It also said that the reason why young girls as so boy hungry is because with boys being rare their natural instinct is to find a male. Like how lionesses will become lustful if their male dies and they need a new one to replace him. All young girls have increased libidos that increases once they get into range of a boy," Terra said glad that it only effects the children born after the virus.

"Is Ronnie still only using half of her powers?" Ace ask.

"She still doesn't want to use her powers as she should. At least she has control of her powers so she doesn't cause earthquakes," Terra said.

"And Eliza needs to wear the power damper helmet till she can control her powers," Ace said. Her daughter wears the same helmet she wears that keeps her powers in check. But unlike her daughter she learned to control her power so she doesn't have to wear the helmet anymore, but continues to wear it because it acts as a com link and it eases the people around her. Only two people were ever at ease when she wasn't wearing her helmet, Rorschach as his mind couldn't be made more insane then it was and Terra who protected her mind by covering her skull with a crystal that protected her brain from any mind powers.

"At least she doesn't have reality warper powers yet like you," Terra adds.

"Yet you mean," Ace said. With her daughter having her power, she has to be careful in her training. While her thought waves doesn't effect her, it does with others. She already caught her mind controlling the older girls to give her candy.

"It was good to see Rorschach again," Terra said.

"Giving our younger counterparts the skills we learned over the years and equipment, should give them an easier time," Ace adds.

"Hopefully with that Rorschach won't have to die so soon," Terra said.

"Their world is different," Ace said.

"Only by having them not going home right away," Terra stated.

"Yes but that's could make all the difference. Knowing Rorschach he's going to find my younger self a lot sooner then what happen with us," Ace said.

"And that she would trust them," Terra said.

"I couldn't help but what, I was," Ace said. "I am the only one who could ever enter his mind without being a complete monster."

"There is Savage," Terra said looking at Savage who is behind a crystal dome. Savage has become a living statue after she had injected liquid metal into his body filling him to his limit. Frozen tears of metal came out of his eyes before hardening. The immortal would live forever but trap inside his own body. With his body filled with harden metal he would remain frozen till someone comes up with a way to free him. She could easily free him but he doesn't deserves it.

"Yes but he's immortal, he had to get use to what he had to live through. Not to mention that he has done just about every evil act since the dawn of human history," Ace said. (2)

"He is useful," Terra said. Ace uses her mind power to look into Savage's mind for information that he has collected in his long years of life. He didn't put up a fight as being trap in his own body where he couldn't feel, hear, talk, or see made it a living hell for him. Any kind of contact he welcomed even if he is being used as a library.

"You think we should have told them what they would face?" Ace ask.

"Manhattan already told us what the most likely outcome would happen if we did," Terra said. After Rorschach's death, Manhattan showed up. The stories they heard about him didn't do him any justice. His power was beyond anything they had ever encountered. There is that android who can copy powers but it had left earth a long time ago. He had appeared before checking up on his old teammate. He's the one who fix Ace's brain so she wouldn't die. He's the one who told them what they could expect in the future, as a gift to his fellow hero's daughters. What they could do and what could happen if they did. It was okay for them to give their younger selves equipment and skills but not to tell them what they're going to face. Because some things have to happen, or something worse could happen instead.

"It's no wonder why he doesn't help people. He can see everything possible outcome if he does," Ace said as she never tries to look into the future. If she did she would become like Manhattan knowing everything that could, should, and what must happen. There's a reason why he rarely helps people, there are just too many things that can happen if he does. He could time as it is, not what everyone else thinks it is. For her if she were to try changing what the future she saw in one time line, would be unpredictable and haphazard. (3)

"Where is Ranma now?" Terra ask.

"He's currently having lunch at the tower," Ace said opening up a viewing portal looking into the Titans Tower.

Ranma is currently sitting down at the kitchen table with Terrabeast, Nightfire, Magetech, Claygirl, and Luckstrike. Each one had made a meal for him, as for girls their ages it's something that they learned so that they would look better to any young man. The days of 'no' means yes and girls expecting the man to know what they mean while doing something else, and playing hard to get while the girl really wants the guy, but the rules that some girls play by tells them they have to. Those times are long over as the young women who had played those rules once the effects of the virus started to show themselves once the children born after the virus came to age, quickly found themselves unable to find a boyfriend as the girls who didn't played by those rules quickly took the guys as their boyfriends. With so many girls for every boy, the boys didn't have to work hard to find a nicer girl. The girls who play hard to get found out the hard way that they couldn't play those games anymore with guys. With more girls then boys, made it simple for a guy to pass over the girl who plays hard to get, the hot bitch, or the bad girl, for a nicer girl who doesn't play games. With in-vitro fertilization still costing a lot of money to chose which sex the parents want, most couples had to have a child the old fashion way. This has caused a drop in the birthrates around the world, which is a good thing. (4)

There was now a surplus of goods as there wasn't that big of a population as it was expected from the last generation. But in some places the low birthrates spelled doom, as there wasn't enough young people to take over or support an aging population. To combat this most countries now allow men to have more then one wife, but in many cases there was a limit to how many a man could have. This lead to young girls learning everything they could to get a man. For married women have more status then unmarried ones and greater jobs opportunities in the work place. Many tried using sex appeal but that was being used way too much, which most young men just got use to having young women showing off their bodies. (5) So they started learning how to get men without using sex appeal. Some of them like the new Titans, learned how to cook, others learned how to be homemakers, others learned to be the breadwinners of the relationship, while others would treat the man out, with them being used as pack mules instead of the guy. Many young women formed into packs so that each one would have the skills that the others didn't have, so they would have much to offer to any man they could find. Those who didn't soon found themselves to be single while all the men have been taken.

"He's trap in the Tower," Terra said seeing that the girls have him under guard as, many young women are now trying to get into his pants.

"His place in New York is a no go," Ace said as too many people now knows where he lives.

"So he's staying in the tower," Terra said. Watching as her daughter tries to feed Ranma her meal. "What's stopping them from having their way with him?"

"Eliza," Ace answers as her young 9 year old daughter appeared on the viewing portal. She sat herself down on Ranma's lap and gobbled up the food being offered to Ranma. "She'll keep the girls from having their way with him."

"Good," Terra said as she wasn't that ready to be a grandmother yet.

!

Titans Tower -

Ranma now known as Uniscorn was having a bad month. Ever since the Villainess Awards, everyone now knows who he is. Currently he's staying at the tower, till things cool off. But more importantly he won't have to deal with all the JL members, he only has to deal with the Teen Titans. But the Titans were all very close to each other, like their parents before them. But unlike their parents, the new Titans are all girls, girls who don't mind sharing a boyfriend between them. It was like this back in Japan but with his main girls all wanting him for themselves. In Japan and most of Asia, having a husband is a big thing. Where boys are seen as more important then girls, having a husband all to yourself is the biggest status symbol there is. Which is why the girls his father promise that he would marry, all fought tooth and nail for him. The worst was Akane who could never trust him at all.

Getting sick of it turning into a girl to go around unnoticed, he left to start a new life in the USA. But that just gave him a whole new set of problems. Girls who still fight over him, but are willing to share him between them, only fighting so they can be the first with him. Not to mention that some of them are daughters of superheroes and some of them are way above him in terms of powers, skill, or just brute strength. They did help him in training so that he would know how to deal with super powered foes. But they keep on making it into a way for them to have a make out with him.

Training with Nightfire is the same as fighting Superman's daughters or their cousins, with the added bonus with her being able to throw energy beans at him. She pinned him to the ground and lock her lips with his, saying afterwards so she'll be able to speak Japanese. Her sister Claygirl, was a whole other problem. He just couldn't hurt her, her clay like body is extremely resilient to physical attacks, the only thing that would hurt her is his energy attacks. Which she knows how to handle thanks to Starfire and her sister, she would just allow the beam to blast its way through her, letting her body just give way to the blast, while letting the rest of her body attack him. She would just engulf him into her body, leaving him unable to move. Like her mother she knows how to divide her body into copies of her self, the downside is that her powers get divided as well. But in dealing with a shape shifter who can make her body into almost anything she wants, that's not a big lost. She and her copies would just make their breasts into watermelon size, zerg rushing him with them shoving their breast into his face and hands. They would form a mass of living clay with him trap in their bodies. And would take turns making out with him, not to mention letting Nightfire join in on the fun.

Terrabeast would turn into powerful animals that would overpower him, or use her earth bending powers to trap him in a block of stone. She also can cover her body in armor that's a unbreakable mixture of metal and rock, that even his breaking point can't break. She also could turn her body into the same mix, making it impossible for him to hurt her. She would trap him in some way and be able to have her way with him. Magetech would create a magical energy field around her that would stop just about anything he could dish out, and blast him with either magical beams from her hands or using the sonic armgun she based on her dad's. She mastered her magic from her mother and learned cybernetics from her father, combining the two made her very powerful. With Terrabeast power over earth, made it easy for Magetech to make her power armor out of almost unbreakable metals. Incased in the magical/cybernetic armor loaded with weapons of either of science or magic, made her the powerhouse member of the team. She would drain him of his energy with magic or her power absorber, leaving him like a puppet with its stings cut. Totally at her mercy. Which she would make out with him as much as she wants with him unable to fight back. And then there's Luckstrike who has superspeed and has the power to cause people or objects to either have good luck or bad luck. Facing her was like facing Kid Flash, but without her being able to grow into a giant. He quickly found that the children who got both their parents powers are much more difficult to fight against, as they growing up with the two set of powers learned to use both perfectly together. Luckstrike would either quickly strip him to his underwear and then throw herself at him to make out with him. Or she would cause him to have bad luck to trip over his feet landing with his face into her boobs. Which to her is good luck for her, as she would use it as a go ahead to make out with him.

Then there was the training fight with him against all of them. Saying that he would need to know how to handle himself against a group battle. It ended as badly as he thought it would, not to mention that all of them know how to fight without relying on their powers thanks to Robin. Speaking of which he and the other parents after completing a mission, came back to the tower to check on them. To find their daughters pressing their bodies, namely their breast on him as they held him down, while taking turns making out with him.

The fathers were mad, while the mothers were happy seeing that they were making their move on their man. Namely because they wanted their daughters to have someone there for them when it matters the most. After learning and Raven opening a viewing mirror showing them of what Ranma's life was before he became a hero. They know that their daughters were in good hands. Not to mention they saw thanks to the pictures that Catwoman showed them, that he wouldn't disappoint their daughters. Terra and Ace appeared to calm things down, making the father's to back down from attacking Ranma. Namely with Terra slamming Beastman into the wall hard enough to leave a dent. A normal thing for her and her husband, something that she flatly told the other husbands that Ranma would never do anything that would cause any of the girls to treat him as she treats her husband.

The fathers backed down as the mothers supported having Ranma as their future son-in-law. But they didn't want their daughters having sex, yet with him. Which is the reason why, Ace left her young daughter Eliza, in their care. With the 10 year old girl running around and popping up whenever she wanted to, the girls couldn't make out with Ranma without having an awkward moment when she suddenly burst into the room. Which Ranma is glad for. It's not that he didn't like them, but having so many girls showing him their love, without any of them fighting tooth and nail for him, still took awhile for him to get use to.

But even with all the trouble that's happening in his new life. It's still better then the one he had before. The girls around him do want him, but trust him to be faithful to him and not attack him because other girl is making a move on him. But with the world knowing he's Uniscorn now, the girls from his old life would be coming for him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Both Ace and Terra are like Yangchen of Avatar the last air bender. For like her, they have the willingness to do whatever it takes to protect the world and keep the peace.

2 - Most immortals are cruel by human standards, but only because they wouldn't be able to survive long without going crazy if they don't harden themselves or just stop caring about other people. Like in the Highlander, most of the immortals are jaded and have I don't care look at life, because they had too just to be able to survive being immortal.

3 - Okay that's the only thing, I could come up with to keep Manhattan from showing up. He's too much of a game breaker and it hurts my head trying to come up with a good plot to get him to appear. I already have two omega level supers, I don't need a Endless level one.

4 - Read and watch plenty of fiction where having a uncontrolled birthrates is a very bad thing. Soylent Green anyone? Why have so many people if there isn't enough to go around?

5 - Yes it's true. Being expose to sexy women all the time will eventually have a man get use to it.

!


	6. Plots

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Talk of the Past –

Luna Luthor was in her room of the penthouse she shares with her mother, Marcy Luthor the CEO of Lexcorp. Under her mother's leadership the company was doing better then under her late father, who had used vast sums of money to fight Superman. Of course after she and Superwoman became enemies she brought out her father's old battle armor and added some upgrades to it. She and Superwoman have been fighting each other for more then 6 years now.

"Luna," Marcy said entering her daughter's room to find her hunch over her work desk fixing her armor blasters. "Really dear you're getting to be bad as your father was."

"I will make her pay," Luna said.

"You have to let it go," Marcy said. "You and her were friends."

"Who because of her, I lost my hair," Luna growled. She and Superwoman use to fight crime together, but after her ex-friend blasted that power cell of that robot after she shouted not too. The blast had knock her out of the sky, her armor saved her but her hair had been burnt off. Only after 5 years had pass that her hair was finally growing again. She only has a light fuzz of hair growing on her head, the doctors said it be a couple of more months before it grows any longer.

"Dear you're going to be like your father. You're almost a adult now, not a teenagers anymore. You're going to be running this company one day and you can't just be blasting Superwoman all the time. Besides I have a more pleasurable way for you to have your revenge on her," Marcy said.

"How?" Luna ask.

"Steal Ranma from her. You do like him, I saw how you blush when he mention that you look cute with fuzz on your head," Marcy smiled seeing the face her daughter is making. She had watch the security footage of the two of them when they were in one of the Lexcorp's buildings. There's already talk about the two of them going around.

For young men are hard to find these days even with new sperm banks with the latest equipment to choose the gender of the child, young men aren't that common. Most of the younger staff of the company are women, with few men even bothering to find a job as more and more young men are just staying at home looking after the kids. As a man having more then one wife is now a common thing.

"Mom! I… I…," Luna tried to say as she blushes wildly.

"He's strong, handsome, great body, and more importantly is hung like his namesake," Mercy said having seen the Villainess Awards. She had gotten into the habit of watching ever since Luna became a villainess. Her crimes are mostly her fighting Superwoman and to humiliate her in public. She knows her daughter wouldn't go so far as to kill Superwoman as she was her friend once. Most of the new villains are more into building up a nest egg of credits for when they're older and want to settle down. She's using her daughters fights to test out new battle systems and equipment.

"But how would it…," Luna mutters wondering how it would even fit. Sure she seen sex toys that size before… but a real one.

"Well it be a tight fit but you can handle it. I often heard how many married women complain about how their husbands aren't that good in bed, often about lacking in size or staying power. Believe me honey, taking someone his size is nothing compared to giving birth. Trust me dear, you're going to be widen when you take him but you're going to need it to give birth. Ever little bit helps," Mercy said to her blushing daughter. "Now let's come up with a plan to get him away from those other girls. Then you can have him strap to the bed and have your way with him, but he'll ends up breaking free and reverses the positions with him having his way with you. You have unleashed a beast who you can't control who drives you to your limit till you're begging him to stop, but he doesn't. He just keeps going never giving you any chance to recover from one cloud heaven to the next, he tames you as you had tried to tame him. By the time it's over you're enslaved to his will you will do anything he wants just to have sex with him. Just like how you dream about, almost every night."

"Wha?" Luna ask blushing even redder.

"You talk in your sleep. And you did seem to enjoy having Ranma tame you," Mercy answers. She had listen to her daughter talking in her sleep, having those erotic dreams of Ranma turning her into his sex slave as she had tried in her dream. And from the sounds her daughter made, she enjoyed being powerless to someone like Ranma.

Luna blushes even redder wondering how her mother is going to use this against her. But a small part of her wonders when she has sex with Ranma, will she be the one to tame him or he'll be the one who tames her to his will. And why does she feel so hot thinking about it.

!

In Gotham -

Inside a old and abandon bowling alley Duela was calling a meeting with her gang. Most of her gang came from poor families and those who are looking for a thrill. Unlike her father she treated her gang well and paid them well as well. They would only steal from those who could afford it, as Duela had said there wasn't much point in stealing from people or places that aren't that rich. Which is why the hit the rich parts of the city instead of the poorer ones. Her gang goes along with her plans since they often get a cut of the loot they get away with. While she likes to have fun she unlike her father is into villainy for the money. Which her father often because of his spending habits and that Batman would shut down his operations on a routine basis. Left her late father bankrupt on more then a few occasions. Which is why she has her money spread out in banks or hidden in safe houses. She wouldn't be strap for cash when she gets old and had her fun, to do this anymore.

"So Duela what's the plan?" a large woman ask who goes by Bonk while dress up. While amazingly strong, Bonk is not a thug who takes orders willingly. She's got a hair-trigger, and is liable to start up with anyone who gets in her way. Her costume is her hands and head covered in white and wore a red long sleeve shirt underneath a black one shouldered overralls.

"I'm going to do the one thing my father could never do," Duela said.

"Kill a member of the Bat clan?" the Dee-Dee's said at the same time. They are cute, charming, funny, and completely rotten to the core. They both wore the same costume of white face paint with red dots on their cheeks, white hats with matching shorts and red tube tops, with matching long red boots. They use an acrobatics-based fighting style as they are extremely athletic and skilled in fighting, and they demonstrate a remarkable ability to move, talk, and fight in a coordinated manner.

"No of course not," Duela snaps at the two. "I'm going to beat Nightstalker completely and break her spirit. Dad might have beaten Batman a couple of times but he never won a clear victory. It's the reason why he always came back."

"I thought your father always came back because he could never get a laugh out of the old bat. Which you did with Nightstalker when you got beaten during that…," Alice began but was cut off.

"Besides that," Duela said. "I will steal Ranma from her and he'll be my husband."

"Why would he marry you?" Alice ask.

"Because, I won't stop having sex with him till, I'm with his child," Duela answers. She and Ranma had talk to each other when they run into each other. Talking to him she knows that he wouldn't abandon his child no matter who's the mother. It be hard between them but she'll win him over. (1)

"And what's in it for us?" Dee-Dee ask.

"I'll let you girls share on the fun," Duela said.

!

At the Nest -

Puffin is sitting down with her friends, Clue the daughter of the Riddler, Gothic who took up Scarecrow's game, and Blossom daughter of Nightshade. They turn their attention to the door as the final member of their club came right on the dot. Clock like Gothic took up the mantle of the Clock King, she even dresses like him, but is in the stream punk look. She shares his extraordinary timing ability and having studied hours of video of all heroes, has allowed her to fight them on an even level. For she knows how many seconds it takes for them to launch a attack and how long she has to counter or dodge.

"Right on the dot," Puffin said as Clock joins them at her table. They're having lunch while they talk about Ranma.

"As always," Clock said.

"Let's get right to the point. How are we going to get Ranma?" Clue ask.

"There's no way we'll be able to get to him while he's at the Titan Tower," Gothic said.

"Since Ace's daughter is staying there and she won't take it kindly if we were to attack the tower," Blossom adds.

"We just have to lure him," Puffin said as she had much in plan for Ranma. Once she has him he'll be her center piece of the Nest. Women will pay huge amounts to bed with him and she'll even have him to herself when he's not working.

"Still want him to pay off the tab?" Clue ask as she has seen how Ranma eats. But with what he does he does need the energy. Which makes her wonder how much energy he has in bed.

"He eats like a horse," Puffin said remembering the times she had invited him into her club. With him she didn't have to keep up her image or he treated her differently because her father is a underworld boss.

"He ate a entire meal meant for 8 in 10 minutes and 48 seconds. And only because he stop him from eating with his hands," Clock said.

"Don't remind me," Puffin said. "How come the only guy, I like has the table manners of a pig?"

"Well if you heard his back story like, I have you know why," Gothic said.

"Since he didn't get to eat any real good food growing up," Blossom said.

"We can just ring the doorbell and ask if he wants to go on a date with us," Clue suggested, earning her odd looks around the table.

"That might just work," Gothic said.

"By offering him a hand of friendship we'll have a better standing then the other girls. We'll gain his trust by treating him as a person and win him over by showing him kindness. It's something thanks to the girls in Japan he's not use to," Blossom said.

"And best of all the Titans won't be able to just fight us," Clock said.

"Well, I can leave my club in the hands of my staff till, I come back," Puffin said as she's due for a vacation.

!

At the Titan's Tower -

"What are you doing?" Eliza ask having walk into Nightfire trying to kiss Ranma.

"I'm just trying to show Ranma… how to break out of a hold," Nightfire said.

"I thought you two were making out," Eliza said reminding the two that like her mother she's a mind reader.

"Yes and Nightfire is now going to stop," Ranma said staring at the older girl.

"Fine," Nightfire said as she fly out of the room.

"Thanks for the save," Ranma said to Eliza.

"You're welcome," Eliza said. "Do all the older girls do that to you?"

"Sadly yes," Ranma said.

"Like what happen when you were still in Japan?" Eliza ask.

"No that's the bright side to it. They don't treat me like they own me. And they don't hit me and call me pervert," Ranma said bitterly.

"That Akane girl could never trust you," Eliza said.

"No she could never even say she's sorry," Ranma said.

"What about the others?" Eliza ask.

"They all wanted me as their own," Ranma said as the woman who could land herself a husband on her own, would make her stand tall among her peers. Being the single wife to a man these days is like showing off something expensive like a house or a car to others before the virus aftereffects became known.

"Why didn't they just share you?" Eliza ask as she's growing up in a world where a man having more then one wife is a common thing. And her aunts, Starefire and Claydoll share her uncle Robin between them.

"No they didn't want to share me with others and even then, Akane would have just caused trouble," Ranma said.

"Don't worry about it. It's just the past," Eliza said. "The others will gladly share you between them."

"Yes but they're still fighting over me for who's going to be my first," Ranma said.

"It's a older girl thing?" Eliza ask.

"Yes it is," Ranma said. "But at least they do trust me."

"Yes we do," the Titans who have been listening on in said all at once.

"Those girls were fools to give you up," Luckstrike said.

"And for treating you as they did," Nightfire said.

"We won't do anything like that to you," Claygirl adds.

"But you all are trying to have sex with me," Ranma pointed out.

"Well you know that with the decline in birth rates around the world. Governments have passed laws to make it all but mandatory for every fertile male to become a father," Magetech said. Numerous countries implemented laws to loosen marriage conditions and discourage divorce to encourage family development and birthrates.

"Yes but, I want it to be with girls that won't just treat me as an object," Ranma said.

"We don't," Claygirl said as she and the others gave him a group hug.

"We all knew you with and without your mask. We're just still mad about you hiding it from us when we thought we would have to choose between you two egos," Nightfire said.

"Thank you," Ranma said.

"But you do know we're going to share you with the others right," Magetech said.

"But how can, I when you out number me?" Ranma ask.

"Don't worry we're not going to all jump you at the same time. We just take turns," Terrabeast said. "And you can choose who will be your first."

"No way. There's no way, I'm going to do something that none of you will ever let me forget it," Ranma said.

"Is being first that important?" Eliza ask reminding them that she's still in the room.

"They'll tell you," Ranma said as he quickly disappeared from the middle of the group hug. Leaving the older girls with the younger girl who wants to know the answer to her question. The girls all glance at each other remembering how their dads would leave their mothers to explain things to of this kind of nature. But they will force him to do the same with any boys he will father.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Duala isn't as crazy as her dad was. But her sense of morals is blue and orange compared to others.

2 - There's a surplus of older generations then there are younger ones to replace them. In places where in-vitro fertilization is costly there's few younger couples having children. As while there's plenty of girls there are just too few men to go around. As without in-vitro fertilization to choose the sex of the child almost all natural births result in girls. Who had to take up the lack of manpower in the workforce.

!


	7. Tour Guide

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or DC comics that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Tour Guide –

On a plane flying over the sea, Kodachi using her family's money brought plane tickets for her and her two companions. Shampoo and Ukyo had join her in her quest to win Ranma back. They left Akane back in Japan as she's the main cause why Ranma left in the first place. They also left the others girls behind, they didn't need Kodachi's older sister who couldn't get that the redhead girl is Ranma and isn't trying steal Ranma away. The pig girl who is bad as Akane in attacking Ranma, or duck girl who wants Shampoo all to herself. (1)

"Once we get to Jump City we come up with a plan to win back Ranma," Kodachi said.

"We just have to kill the other girls," Shampoo said.

"Honey you're forgetting that the Super sisters are after him as well. And their branch of the Amazons are much stronger then you are. Not to mention Terrabeast's mother. There's no way in hell, I'm tangling with her. She'll rip all the iron in our blood out and that's if we're lucky. Then there's Ace, she'll mind rape us if we harm her daughter," Ukyo pointed out.

"Shampoo if you try attacking the other girls like you always do. You're on your own," Kodachi said.

"How are we going to win him back sugar?" Ukyo ask.

"By doing what we're should have done in the first place. We try to become his friends first," Kodachi said.

"That be hard to do," Shampoo said.

"We have to try," Ukyo said.

"And this time without the others to get in our way," Kodachi said.

!

Titans Tower -

"Why is everyone here?" Ranma ask as he suddenly found himself the center of attention. One moment he was training with LuckStrike. The next he found himself on a stage in the main room of the tower, in front of all the girls after him in the JL.

"I have no idea but a better question is why you're in a speedo?" Supergal said as she and the other young heroines stared at him. They're all crowded around the stage holding wads of creds in their hands. The stage floor is covered with creds and Ranma's clothes.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Ranma said feeling like a piece of meat in front of a pack of hungry wolves.

"Well you're the one who's stripping," Ultra smirks as she like her cousins used their x-ray vision to see the good parts.

"So how about dancing for us!" Aquagirl said.

"Since you're already there," War Angel adds as she has a good view of Ranma's butt.

"Titans this is the Watchtower all the girls are missing…," Super G said as she teleported into the tower but stop seeing what's happening at the tower. She looks at Ranma dress in a revealing speedo standing on a stage, with the girls crowded around it. All holding creds in their hands… "Oh good lord. Girls stop having Ranma dance for you!"

"We didn't do anything. We just found ourselves like this," Nightstalker said as she and the other girls turn their attention to the older woman.

"Then who would do something like this?" Super G said as she glares at all the girls in the room. She couldn't help but sneak a peek at Ranma and saw the reason why he's has girls all over him.

"Oh just something for the girls since they're not little girls anymore," Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he made his appearance.

"Not you again," Super G said glaring at the little imp.

"If anyone is wondering what happen to Eliza, she's with her mother right now," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"You're the imp who can do anything. I was wondering when you would show up," Ranma said.

"Well you see once the girls stop helping me with my fun. I decided to go to other universes and have fun there," Mr. Mxyzptlk said appearing next to Ranma.

"How about some clothes," Ranma ask.

"Oh sure," Mr. Mxyzptlk said snapping his fingers making Ranma's red and black Chinese clothes to appear on him.

"The girls help you before?" Ranma ask.

"When the girls were younger they went along with Mr. Mxyzptlk games. Having a go kart race on a candy mountain, having a snowball fight using catapults, and there was the time they painted New York red. And I do mean red as he gave all of them big buckets of red paint and waterguns," Super G said.

"We were around 4 at the time," Fate said as she and the other girls look away in blushing in embarrassment as they thought of what they use to do with Mxyzptlk when they were younger.

"And we had to clean up the mess," Super G said.

"Well children will be children," a man said as he and a woman who look like siblings suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both of them wore matching clothes, but had an old fashion style.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk you know them?" Chill ask.

"Meet Rosalind and her brother Robert. They're from a two different universes and are the same person but as you can see are different genders. They have the power to go into any possible timeline or different universe at will. Just like how, I do," Mxyzptlk said.

"Yes and when we met with him. The idea of magic, powers, and super science world sounded like a world to visit," Rosalind said.

"And I rather like the dime stories of mask heroes," Robert said.

"So, I'm giving them a tour of worlds that, I like to visit," Mxyzptlk said.

"Alright what's are you up to this time?" Terra said as she and Ace, with her daughter Eliza came teleporting in.

"I thought, I told you not to play around with the girls," Ace said eyes glowing as she stares at the imp. She would love to fry him to the bone but even her powers are useless against him.

"But mom, I like him," Eliza said.

"Mxyzptlk here is giving these two a tour," Super G said.

"I can't read their minds," Ace said looking at the two.

"They're like Manhattan but instead of being across time. They're across universes," Mxyzptlk said.

"That would do it," Ace said as few minds are able to block her from reading them.

"So you two are Rorschach's heirs," Robert said.

"We seen him in a couple of worlds already," Rosalind said.

"You have?" Terra ask.

"Sure here you go," Mxyzptlk said as he made a big screen appeared out of nowhere. The picture on the screen is Rorschach walking down a dirty street with an older man dress in old fashion clothing. The man is odd as he's dress like a noble.

"In this world Rorschach found himself in San Francisco in the 1800s, during the reign of Emperor Norton. Emperor Norton managed to talk him into bringing people to the cops instead of killing them. Both me and my brother read about him but seeing him in real life is something else," Rosalind said.

"He does have a way with people. That's the reason why everyone found him so charming," Robert said.

The next picture is Rorschach standing with Theodore Roosevelt, dress in his Rough Rider uniform, but added a metal breast plate, but has part of a mountain lion's pelt on his back, wearing it like a cape. The head and one of it's paws rest on shoulder guards of the breast plate, the rest of the pelt has been cut away. And they're not along as there are other people around them all dress up in one way or another. There's a banner with the words 'Justice Guild' on it.

"In this world thanks to Rorschach showing up while Roosevelt was the New York police commissioner. Which got him to start dressing up and showing up the rest of the New York cops how to do their jobs. Since Rorschach was doing their job for them. So Roosevelt got into the act, which lead to others putting on a costume as well. Which Roosevelt and Rorschach ended up being the two founding members of the Justice Guild," Mxyzptlk said.

"Wait didn't he became president?" LuckStrike ask.

"He did in that world as his crime fighting as a hero gave him a vast amount of public support. Served one unofficial term and two official terms," Rosalind said.

"But of course other government offices tried and, I do mean tried to win support like he did, but none of them are as tough as he was. In fact most got badly beaten or killed because they're nothing more then old men who thought dressing up and fighting crime would be an easy thing. But that what happens when people who never been in a fight try to become a mask hero," Robert said.

"And here's a good one," Mxyzptlk said as he brought up a picture of Rorschach standing with the 7 founding members of the Justice League.

"In that world, Rorschach became the 8th founding member of the league?" Night Stalker ask.

"Yup and in one version of that world, he became the voice of reason when the other members became the Justice Lords. Trying to keep the others from going too far," Mxyzptlk said.

"Voice of reason?" Ace ask trying to wrap her head around that idea.

"Going too far?" Terra ask blinking.

"Yeah, I know. How bad does a person has to be for Rorschach to look soft. (2) When you two were younger and he was still around, you two were the ones who kept him from going too far. And he never gave me the time of day. But with Manhattan being the first super being he knew made it hard to impress him. Besides, Manhattan became one of the few beings, I know who has met the creator. Even, I never got to meet with the creator," Mxyzptlk said.

"So there is a big god," Rosalind said.

"We heard about such a being from Professor Paradox," Robert said remembering that meeting with that time walker.

"Oh yes him. He's no fun being around. I rather like the Doctor myself," Mxyzptlk said.

"Just leave," Terra said to the imp.

"I'll be back later," Mxyzptlk said.

"You better not," Ace said.

"You know, I will," Mxyzptlk said as he puff himself and the twins away to continue on with his tour.

"Does he show up a lot?" Ranma ask.

"Not as much as he use to," Super G said.

"Mom can, I stay with you for tonight," Eliza said as she misses her.

"Alright dear," Ace said as she smiles at her daughter.

"I'll go tell the others what happen," Super G said. "You girls coming?"

"Auntie since we're already here how about we stay for tonight. Since everyone learned Ranma's identity we haven't gotten to see him for awhile," Supergal said.

"Then who will…," Super G was cut off by Terra.

"I'll take care of things for them. They're heroes but they do need time off now and then. That's what Rorschach did with me and Ace when we were younger. Telling us to take a night off while he covers for us," Terra said.

"Thanks a lot mom," Terrabeast said as she glances around the room seeing how many girls are going to be competing for Ranma's attention.

"Now girls you all want Ranma but remember to treat him as a person and not just gang up on him or strap him to a bed and have your way with him. He's not that clueless, not anymore anyway," Terra said.

"Hey," Ranma said.

"Girls just make sure you don't rush things for him. Remember that's the reason he left Japan. Just have a sleepover, spend time together, and get to know each other better," Terra said.

"We will," Black Arrow said.

"Good. Now be nice girls," Terra said as she, Ace, Eliza, and Super G teleported away.

Ranma found himself alone again with a bunch of girls who are in love with him.

"Don't worry Ranma," Kid Flash said. "We won't do anything to you tonight."

"We're just going to do what Terra told us to do," Superwoman said.

"Oh good," Ranma said.

"And since you gave us a good show how about we show you how good we look in our underwear?" Beast Queen said.

"What!" Ranma said.

"And you get to judge which of us looks the best," Atom smirks.

"Just great," Ranma said seeing the girls around him aren't going to take a no for an answer.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The young male cast of Ranma is reduced to Ranma.

2 - You know when things have gone very wrong when, Rorschach of all people becomes the voice of reason.

!


End file.
